ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Enter Batgirl!
(The scene cuts away to the Soul Chamber. Terso is busy practicing her batarang aiming on an unseen victim.) * Terso: A pity you could not have cooperated. ((As she finishes, a cyborg in yellow deactivates his stealth camouflage and approaches him.) * Cyrax: You are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation. * Terso: Cyrax! * Cyrax: I am Lin Kuei Unit L-K-4-D-4. You will come with me. * Terso: I am sorry for what they did to you, but I will not comply. (They fight. Terso defeats Cyrax.) I will face the Lin Kuei when my task is done, not before. (Defeated, Cyrax teleports away, just as Zatanna and Catwoman enter the chamber.) * Catwoman: The readings were getting stronger and now they're gone. I-- (They both pause as they spot Terso.) * Catwoman: Terso?! But, you're... * Terso: I am not the Bat you speak of. The other Sub-Zero was his brother. * Catwoman: His... brother? * Terso: I'm only here to learn Bi-Han's fate. (Catwoman and Zatanna look at each other for a moment, and then Zatanna nods her approval.) * Catwoman: He was killed by someone named Scorpion. * Terso: Where would I find him? * Catwoman: Try the Coliseum. That's where-- (Before she can continue, a strong vibration emanates from the Soul Chamber itself. A wave of souls float out and around the area.) * Ermac: You have disturbed our regeneration process. (The red garbed ninja appears in front of them.) * Zatanna: Ermac! (Someone strides over to Ermac and grabs him by the throat. It was Grid.) * Grid: Gotcha! (He tries to throw a punch, but Ermac stops it by raising his glowing telekinetic hand. He then uses the other glowing hand to telekinetically remove Grid's choke-hold. Grid is unable to stop his arms from being moved out to his side. Grid's arms then start vibrating with green energy and he begins screaming in terror. Ermac then brutally explodes Grid's arms into bloody pieces via his telekinesis and shoves him to the ground. He then swats Zatanna aside.) * Catwoman: Zatanna! (Acting quickly, Catwoman cauterizes the bloody stumps that are Grid's arms with one of her gadgets.) * Catwoman: Stay with me, Zatanna! (With Grid writhing on the ground and Catwoman tending over her, Ermac faces down Terso.) * Ermac: We will break you as well. * Terso: Not if I break you first. (They fight. Terso's martial arts and acrobatics defeats Ermac's telekinesis powers.) I remain whole, for now. (By now, Grid has fallen unconscious from the blood loss and pain.) * Catwoman: Selina Kyle to Command. Selina Kyle to Command. Do you read? Selina Kyle to Command. Do you read? * Terso: You have stopped the bleeding. * Catwoman: Yeah, but he needs a medic as soon as possible. * Terso: I must go to the Coliseum. * Catwoman: But I need your help to get him t-- * Terso: There is a portal to the south. You can use it to transport yourselves back to our realm. (She walks off, leaving Catwoman by herself.) * Catwoman: That portal better be close... (She picks up Zatanna and carries her off. The scene cuts to the Coliseum. Hanso is fighting a Shaolin monk, with Shao Kahn and all of his subordinates watching. Terso arrives just in time to see Hanso knock the monk to the ground. She readies her sword for the killing blow, but hesitates.) * Monk: I have failed. I deserve death. (Her earlier words to Versad echo in her mind.) * Hanso: I have failed my father. You must kill me. (Back in real time, Shao Kahn calls out to his daughter.) * Shao Kahn: Kill him! (She looks over to her father. He growls impatiently and blasts the monk with a burst of green magic.) * Shao Kahn: Hanso! You will join me. (She takes her place at Kahn's side as a Tarkatan carries away the monk's charred body. Terso walks up to the throne.) * Terso: Shao Kahn, I challenge Scorpion, the murderer of Bi-Han! You will bring him before me! * Shang Tsung: No one makes demands of the emperor! Reptile! (The Zaterrean assassin faces Terso and assumes a fighting stance. He growls expectantly and they fight with Terso defeating him.) * Terso: I would kill you, but that is not my purpose here. (Reptile rolls away as Terso turns to face Shao Kahn again.) * Terso: Your followers hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. Bi-Han participated in this folly. I do so only to face his killer! * Shao Kahn: And you shall. (Quan Chi clenches a fist that glows with green energy. A moment later, Scorpion appears in a flash of hellfire.) * Scorpion: What is this? You are not Sub-Zero. * Terso: I am Batgirl. I fight for L.A.'s honour. * Scorpion: Sub-Zero had no honour! And you will die as he did! (They fight. Terso defeats Scorpion. The real Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang, arrives and sees this, causing Terso to run off.) * Sub-Zero: For my brother! (As Sub-Zero prepares to finish Scorpion, several Lin Kuei cyborgs teleport into the Coliseum and surround him.) * Sub-Zero: No! You-- (The cyborgs restrain him with their pulse charges. Scorpion takes the opportunity to teleport away. Cyrax and Sektor teleport in and approach Shao Kahn's throne.) * Shang Tsung: Who now interrupts the emperor's tournament? (Superman, Beron and Cleral walk into the Coliseum.) * Cleral: Sub-Zero?! No! (Superman holds him back.) * Superman: You cannot save him! Stay here or they will take you as well. (Sektor and Cyrax are now bowing before Shao Kahn.) * Sektor: We request that we may return him to our temple for judgment. * Shao Kahn: And what do I gain from granting this bold request? * Cyrax: The Lin Kuei's loyalty and service. * Shao Kahn: Very well. He is yours. (Cyrax and Sektor bow once more before Kahn.) * Superman: The flow of time has been changed. I spared Cleral this fate, only to watch this new Sub-Zero fall. (The cyborg ninjas approach the restrained Sub-Zero.) * Sub-Zero: No! I will not be turned! (They all activate their stealth camouflage and leave the area.) * Shao Kahn: Hanso! (Hanso faces him.) * Shao Kahn: How is it that Earthrealm ninjas brazenly appear before me when Hanso aka Wonder Woman, was sent to intercept them? * Hanso: Kahn, I-- * Shao Kahn: Begone! (Disheartened, she leaves the Coliseum.) * Shao Kahn: (to Shang Tsung) Continue. * Superman: Hanso's faith is a slender reed, bent before the storm. If it can be uprooted altogether... (He walks off after her.) * Beron: Sure. Let's go ruin someone else's life. (He follows. Cleral, noticeably upset by the presumed loss of his friend, joins them a few moments later.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3